Karogaron
Karogaron is a new Brute Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Forward.It is capable of using water element by drinking a large amount of water.It is first encountered at high rank. Physiology Karogaron is a brute wyvern similar to the real life Acrocanthosaurus in body shape and its hand size is also similar.It has yellow skin and it is covered in pink feathers (with blue patterns in them) on parts of its arms, of its head,tail,legs,and its back.Its head is also similar to Acrocanthosaurus'.It is extremely similar in body shape to Acrocanthosaurus from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. Behavior Karogaron are known to be extremely hostile and defensive of its nest and territory.They prefer to avoid battles but they will battle ferociously with all what they have.They act like birds,the male and female care for their young and bring food for them.They live a lone life and are extremely rarely found in pairs (which only occurs in breeding season and when caring for their eggs and young),however they are not cannibals.They live in territories which they fiercely protect from rivals. Introductory Cutscene Location:Gorge,area 4 Synopsis:The hunter enters the area and sees something sleeping over a cliff.Suddenly a Rathalos appears and swoops at the sleeping creature.The creature stands and show itself as an Karogaron.The Rathalos lets out a roar to warn the Karogaron to go away from its nes t(which is located nearby).The karogaron shakes its body and some feathers fall off its body.The Rathalos becomes stunned while the Brute is readying a water beam in its mouth and shoots it at the Rathalos.The Rathalos retreats while Karogaron taunts.The Karogaron smells the air and notices the hunter.It jumps from the cliff above the hunter attempting to crush him/her.The hunter evades and unsheathes his/her weapon as the Karogaron roars and the hunt begins. Armor Sets Set: Karo S (Blademaster)-Base Defense 320 Fire:-25 Water:+20 Thunder:-15 Ice:+15 Dragon:+5 Skills: Guts Defense Up(Medium) Stun Halved No Map Set:Karo S(Gunner)-Base Defense 150 Fire:-20 Water:+25 Thunder:-10 Ice:+20 Dragon:+10 Skills: Guts Defense Up(Medium) Stun Halved No Map Set: Karo X (Blademaster)-Base Defense 460 Fire:-25 Water:+20 Thunder:-15 Ice:+15 Dragon:+5 Skills: Great Guts Defense Up(Large) Stun Negate No Map Set:Garo X(Gunner) Base Defense 230 Fire:-20 Water:+25 Thunder:-10 Ice:+20 Dragon:+10 Skills: Great Guts Defense Up (Large) Stun Negate No Map Others coming soon Notes *Its theme is the mini arena theme from monster hunter freedom 2 an monster hunter freedom unite (it plays in the carnivore carnival quest and when you fight King Shakalaka). *Like Inagami,it can use a white substance to heal its wounds. *It has a sail made of fats running alongside its neck,back and tail.Iy is the same as Acrocanthosauru's. *It can dance or shake its body to cause some feathers to fall.These feathers cause stun. *It is known to kill Deviljhos and many other dangerous monsters (such as Elder Dragons) to protect itself and its nest.Many hunters have been also killed by it. *It uses water element by gulping a large amount of water (80 gallons in one go) and storing it in a organ in its body that is located near its livers or in a part of its sail. *It feeds on aptonoth,apceros,kelbi,hunts for fish or pin the hunter to recover stamina. *It has a pin attack where it starts shaking the hunter in its mouth (like domestic dogs shake shew toys in their mouth) and then taking some bites from the hunter and shaking him/her again. *It is a fierce enemy of the Odibatorasu. *When it roars it steps hardly on the ground making the hunters near it to require quake resistance +2 and high grade earplugs resistance to stop its roar effect. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns